Plane Crash
by Draco Heart
Summary: "Hey, do you guys believe in fate?"/ "Wait, you're the same as me?"/ "Woah, this is impossible"/ "I won't believe that my Father has done that!"/ "Are the Dragons Project ready yet?"/ It's really weird you know. Sometimes what people thought is dangerous and fatal is actually a salvation to other people. But then again, salvation is not always 'not regretting'.


**I'm sorry if there is any grammatical mistake, or spelling mistake. I hope you enjoy reading, or at least please read it until the end.  
**

* * *

"Are the Dragons Project ready yet?" said a man in black suit. His face is not seen because of the lighting, or more like the the lack of it.

"Yes sir, the only thing that we need to do now is the test" said the other man in the room. He is wearing a black cloak that concealed his face.

"Good. Proceed with the first test subject"

"Do you have any suggestion for the DE sir?"

The man in black suit seems to be thinking, and then he said "Yes. I want the DE to be the one that take my light away from me"

"Understood. We'll start the test immediately"

The man in cloak started leaving the room when the man in black suit said "And make sure that none of them go near her"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"I don't like this place. I want to go home Nii-san" said a little girl who is around 3 years old. She has long hairs that reach her middle back. The color of her hair is not recognizable because of the dirt that sticks to it. But there is hint of blue in her hair.

"I know Outoto. I also hate this place. But don't worry, we will find a way out. I promise you. We will get out of this place, go back home, and then drink hot chocolate with Mom and Dad", said a boy that seems to be around 7 years old. He has a red marking under his right eye. His hair is the same as the little girl. But it is shorter and only reaches his neck.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallow?" said the little girl.

"Of course. 3 marshmallows, just how you like it. Now just go to sleep. You will need the energy when we escape later"

"Promise?" the girl look at him with hopeful eye.

"I promise" the boy said with confidence.

"Okay. I trust you. Good night Nii-san" the girl yawns and lies down on the cot in the room. As soon as her head touch the pillow, she is out like the light.

The boy takes the blanket that had been neatly folded and put it around the sleeping little girl. Just by seeing her peaceful face make him more determined to keep her safe and out of here. He sat against the wall and started stroking her hair. He smiled when she let out a sigh. "We will get out of here. I don't care how or how long it will take".

* * *

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Look!" said a young boy that is about 7 years old. The boy has blonde spiky hair. He had a really small body. So instead of looking like a 7 years old, he looked more like a 4 years old.

He put out his cupped hands in front of an old man. The old man is his grandfather. He is really short and small. He is only several inches taller than the boy. If not for the difference in face and hair, people would've thought they're twin. The old man look into his cupped hands and said, "Well that sure is a nice flower that you got there. Is it for me?" His grandfather asked.

"Nope. It's for Mom" The boy said cheerfully while putting out his tongue.

"Aww... That's too bad. It looks really pretty though"

"Isn't it? Hehe. Ne Jii-chan, do you know where Mommy is?"

"Hm, she's probably in her bedroom. Let's go"

The boy nodded excitedly "Okay! I wonder if Mommy will like it" he put his hand on his grandfather's offered hand.

"I'm sure she'll love it" He smiled and closed his hand around the boy's little hand.

They walked into their big house. The house is not that big, but it's still bigger than the other houses around it. When inside, his grandfather pulls the energetic boy to the kitchen. The boy whines about their little detour. "Jii-chan, why?"

"You have to clean your hand first, it's covered in soils. Besides, the flowers will be prettier if we put it in the vase" His grandfather said.

"Ooo, so that's why. Okay" The boy washes his hands and put the flowers in the vase. After throwing the flowers that were in the vase before. His grandfather can only shake his head at the boy's action.

They continue their way and stopped in front of the door. Just when the boy is about to knock, they hear voices from inside. The boy recognizes the voices as his Mom and Dads'. It seems like they are fighting about something. The boy presses his ear to the door to listen more clearly.

"No! I won't allow it! Over my dead body!" The boy is worried, as that is his Mom's voice. And his Mom never raises her voice to anyone. His Mom is always calm and speaks politely to anyone.

"Why won't you understand?! This is for his own good!" His Dad said, also shouting.

"You're the one who didn't understand! For his own good you say? Yeah right! You never even care about him! Besides, there is no guarantee that this will end exactly like we want! I refuse to put our son's life in danger!" E-Eh, they're talking about him? W-What danger? The boy peeks into the keyhole.

"Tch! So what if I don't care about him or I don't care if maybe this will kill him? That boy should be glad that I'm trying to help him! He is weak, a coward, and a crybaby! He's not like any other boy!" The boy can feel the tears welling. But the next sound stop the tears.

*SLAP!*

The boy cringes. For the first time, his Mom just slaps his Dad. It's not rare for them to fight. But this is the first time his Mom retorts to violence. "How dare you, How dare you say that!? That is your own son that you insult! And what do you mean that you don't care if this will kill him?! You know the risk of this! You even know that this will kill him! But you don't care!? Are you even a human!?" His Mom said with her voice getting louder and louder that he's sure their neighbor can hear it. His Mom's shoulder rise and fall, looking very tense. She started to breath slowly and calms herself.

"I brought our son to this world not for anyone to insult him, especially you, his father. He is not weak nor is he a coward or a crybaby. He is the strongest, the bravest, and the most courageous person I've ever meet" The boy cry a little at this, moved by his Mom's word.

"In fact, he is a better person than you. I don't care if he's different than other boys his age. I will always be proud and love him no matter what. And if you can't understand something as simple as that, I suggest you sleep somewhere else this week" His Mom said while pointing to the direction of the door. Mom… The boy smiles.

"Grr… You'll regret this. That boy is nothing but a useless tra-."

*BANG!*

His grandfather slam the door open and walk slowly to his Dad. He may look calm and relax on the outside, but he is actually ready to also beat some sense into his son. "My dear useless, heartless, and stupid son, come with me" His grandfather's tone is obviously not asking. His Dad looks really restless and nervous. Well, his grandfather IS scary right now, with his straight face and unreadable eyes and that killer aura. Who would've thought such a small man could look so scary. His grandfather walks out of the room with his Dad in tow. The door close slowly behind him.

The boy is silent, trying to understand what just happened. The vase, already forgotten is on the table, courtesy of his grandfather. He feels someone shaking him. He then look clearly in front of him and notices his Mom shaking him and asking him something with a worried face. "Huh… What?" He asks his Mom. His Mom sigh and said "My dear Sparks, how much did you hear?"

"Er… Nothing! I don't hear anything. Don't worry Mom" The boy lies and smiles, or tries to anyway. He only looks like someone guilty.

"Liar" His Mom said without missing a beat. "You don't have to hide it you know. Mommy knows that you hear it all" The boy just looks sad and bows his head, not looking to his Mom's eyes. He feels like crying, but he suddenly remembers his Dad's word. He tries to holds his tears, which don't really work. At least they're not falling down his cheek, yet.

His Mom kneels in front of him and holds both of his cheeks. "Hey, you don't have to hold it. It's okay, just let it go" His mother coax him. But he doesn't listen and still not looking to his Mom's eyes. His Mom direct his face to be the same level as her's and tries again. "Listen, don't take what your Dad said to heart. He's wrong. You're not weak. You're not a coward. And you're not a crybaby. Understand? Your Dad is just really stressed about work. He didn't mean any of it. Okay?" His Mom wipe the few tears that fall down his cheeks then hug him.

The boy just keeps crying. It's not that he doesn't trust his Mom, but he knows that his Dad doesn't really like him. His Dad always find a way to insult him or make him feel weak and useless. Although he is happy that his Mom doesn't think of him as weak or useless. The boy holds his Mom's shirt tightly in his little fist. He laid his head on his Mom's shoulder. His Mom's singing and petting on his back lull him to sleep. He soon find himself in dream world, where he is a strong, brave, and powerful Dragon that protect everyone.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm really sorry if it's bad. That's why constructive critics are welcome. And please Review ^.^**

 **And I know my writing and language is awkward… so again sorry . This is my first time :3**

 **So, see you guys on the next chapter. Maybe. Who knows. Well, Bye-bye ^.^**

 **~DH~**


End file.
